DBZ: Dark Krypton Saga-From Dead Zone to Phantom
by AirwalkerX
Summary: Garlic Junior has been released, but now


DragonballZ: Dark Krypton Saga  
  
Based on the Superman Movies/Dragon Ball Z  
  
I am not the creator of Superman, nor any of the Superman Movies. I am likewise not the creator of DragonBallZ, this is a story that I have created to bring out the best in the two worlds.  
  
Superman Fans: This is based on the movies produced by Alexander and Ilya Salkind, based after Superman IV: The Quest For Peace  
  
DragonballZ fans: The time is before the Majin Buu Saga, and right after the Cell Games  
  
Episode I: From Dead Zone to Phantom Zone  
  
Darkness in the dead zone never seemed to allow a sun, or day or even night here. It was what Garlic Jr., the being who would be the next Kami of Earth had lived with for what seemed to be an enternity. Sitting quietly, trapped inside the Dead Zone in the same position for over seven years. Deep within his meditation, the same thoughts fill his mind....the day when his ultimate plan of becoming Kami over the Earth once again failed... or has it?  
  
  
  
"Finally, after seven years of imprisonment here in this wasteland, I shall be free!!!!" Garlic Jr. begins laughing hysterically, as a star appears over the Dead Zone. The star shined bright over the dark Dead Zone realm, clouds gathered around it, as a swept across the Dead Zone, like the world has never seen before. The ground shook, as it pulled Garlic Jr's massive demon body from the ground, and into the air, pulling it to the nexus of the star, that bright star. Maniacle laughs could be heard, as Garlic Jr was being swept into the air.  
  
"FREEDOM AT LAST!!!!" Garlic Junior screamed as he disappeared into the void of the star.  
  
**************  
  
Bright light shined across the face of the Phantom Zone. It was the kind of light only seen once before across this barren wasteland. The prisoners of the Phantom Zone looked upward from the black bogs, and black desert wasteland, looking up to see that which they had took for granted on the Planet Krypton, or on Earth for that matter. Winds picked up, as the light shined upon the planet when a vortex was opened. Or... a rift.  
  
Upon the surface of the Phantom Zone, a woman, and her companion scurried along the landscape, as a shadowy monster stalked behind her across the dark sahara. The women ran away, as the monsters growls continued. It bellowed loudly as the bright light was seen, which drove fear into the women, who screamed at the monsters awesome earth-shattering scream. They ran onward, until reaching the edge of a sharp cliff.  
  
"Selena... if you think that I am gonna jump into that pit, you are crazy...." a short grey-haired woman said, as she gathered her tattered dress, and looked over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"The Power of Shadow will know it is us, but if we die Bianca... we can be rid of that monster." the out of breath taller redhead said. As she also so looked over the cliff to see that above them was a bright light shining down. She was terrified of her own demise, but it was less painful than an eternity of torture that the Shadow Monster would inflict on the both of them.  
  
Suddenly, three shadows came closer to the two women, one tall one grabbed Selena, while the womanly figure grabbed the short woman, dragging them into a nearby cave.  
  
"Help me!!!" Selena screamed, as they panicked in terror. They turned around to see a tall, dirty man's face, with a long scraggly beard and moustache, along with a short woman with brown hair standing side by side, when a man walked towards them, wearing rags to protect himself from the harsh desert. The women held each other in sheer terror. Surrounded by ruthless criminals, they thought, when a man approached them, this time he offered a canteen-like container in their direction.  
  
"Squirt?" The manly voice said coming from the short man, who had a soldier build, but yet was elder than the two beside him. Selena trembled, but then grabbed the container, and began squeezing on it producing a liquid that was not pleasing to the human pallette of taste. Selena spit most of it out, while ingesting some, making her vomit violently. Selena dropped the canteen as she began to vomit.  
  
"It's.......Horrible!!!!" she gasped, as Bianca picked up the drink, and passed it back to their hosts.  
  
"It's the best we can do here in the Phantom Zone..." Selena looked upward with a look of terror.  
  
"Phantom...Zone?!!" She screamed, as Bianca began to sob nervously.  
  
"Yes.." The man began to clench his fists, as the taller man grunted deeply.  
  
"Non... stop..." the man said, as a dark shadow appeared at the entrance of the deep cave. Dodging stalamites of the Phantom Zone cave, they moved towards the deep area of the cave. As the monster tried to enter the cave, blowing it's mist of hot air through the entrance, the white light engulfed him, exposing the shadow being. Then suddenly, the light began to pull him into it, and as well the five beings. They gripped stalagmites and stalagtites to refrain from being pulled in, but it was too late for the monster.. it was immediately sucked into a void, more powerful than any that are seen in the universe.  
  
The winds ceased, as the monster was no more. But a smaller shadow appeared in the light. It came closer, and finally entered the cave. Selena and Bianca, along with the three others walked closer, but steadily kept their guard up, unsure of if this was the monster, or was it something else.  
  
"So.... this is the Phantom Zone.... " Garlic Junior cackles loudly, which echoes through the cavern walls.  
  
"This place is not a prison..... no... it is a paradise compared to the eternal damnation of the Dead Zone!!!" Suddenly the short man walked closer to the shadowed being, who looked at the man with such disgust.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked, as Garlic Junior appears in full form in the light. He wore a long robe, with the symbol created by his father Garlic.  
  
"I am Garlic Junior, son of Garlic, and future ruler of the Planet Earth.... and who might you.... be?" Garlic begins to chuckle with disgust.  
  
"I am General Zod, former General of the army of the Planet Krypton. These are my companions, Ursa, and Non. I haven't a clue who these......Earth Creatures are..." Selena growled, as she walked towards the short man, tossing back her dirty red hair.  
  
"I am Selena, Dianess of K'tanya, and my apprentice Bianca... who is beside me." Bianca walked closer towards Selena.  
  
Garlic Junior was not amused. He gave a loud "Hmph..." as he walked closer to the woman with long red hair.  
  
"You..... my dear... your thoughts are very... intresting!!!" Selena gasped as she saw the hideous demon upclose and personal. She was amazed on such a small man could create such a feat of removing the fear stalking her every day of her years trapped on the wastelands of the Phantom Zone.  
  
"Yes.... and I am forever in your debt..." Selena said softly to the demon prince, as she stood beside him.  
  
"You my dear, shall be my queen, and together... we shall rule the Earth...." Garlic Junior grinned evily, as Selena gave a half-smile to the demon prince.  
  
"I'll rule it all..." she muttered, when suddenly General Zod heard the undertones coming from the woman.  
  
"I have saved the rest of you from your deaths, so you owe me your lives.... you will serve my purpose, and my.....queen's." Garlic Junior looked at Selena, with a stare of amazement. Selena could feel that something was going on in the mind of Garlic Junior, but what? That was a mystery.  
  
"We will never serve you, you will bow before us, and lead the universe in a new order!" General Zod said as he and his two henchman ran towards Garlic Junior, when as they grew closer, Garlic Junior rose his hand. Suddenly a bubble engulfed the three, which grew smaller, and smaller, until they were as small as a ball.  
  
Garlic picked up the ball, and looked at the three who struggled to release themselves. " I could kill you all with one hand behind my back here in a world where you have no power.. OR you can return with me to Earth, and serve me, and be powerful! Think about it Zod... I'll give you time"  
  
Garlic led Selena and her friend Bianca into the light, when instantly, they vanished, and the bright light over the Phantom Zone was extinguished.  
  
Freedom....at last...................  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, as Goku, and King Kai began to travel over Snake Way, the great kaioshin trembled nervously, as he looked downward. King Kai was still upset with Goku, but knew that he had to do something or Earth would have been destroyed by Cell. But this was not the tremble of pure anger.  
  
"Ohhhh..." he said, as a drop of sweat dripped down his blue face, and in between his black glasses.  
  
"No.... it can't be! Gohan sent him back!!!" King Kai screamed, as Goku looked at King Kai with shock. King Kai landed on Snake Way, Goku followed King Kai, who stared downward in absolute horror. His mouth poked out in shock, with his eyebrows raised. Goku walked closer to King Kai.  
  
"King Kai, are you alright?" He said as King Kai froze in horror.  
  
"It can't be... No....!" the pudgy King Kai screamed incoherently, as he began to look at Goku.  
  
"Goku... it's.....Garlic Junior. He's back!! But there are beings that are on Earth with him.... they,.... are not from this Earth."  
  
"Are they human?" Goku asked, this time Goku was shocked to see that King Kai was worried.  
  
"Yeah,...." King Kai said as he saw the angrily shocked Goku.  
  
"How could he be released by the Dead Zone? There is no way!" Goku continued, as the two stood shocked in sheer terror.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Piccolo flew at great speeds, reaching the highest point in the sky, as he headed for a bowl-shaped platform placed high above the Earth, where a lone Kami, a young Kami named Dende stood, watching ever vigilant over the precious blue planet. As Piccolo flew upward, he created a burst of energy that a Super Namek could generate, as he blasted closer and closer to the fortress in the sky.  
  
The Super Namek landed on the platform, where a young Namek, and his black, turban-wearing companion stood beside the young one.  
  
"Greetings Piccolo..." the young Namekian Kami said, as he walked closer, using an oversized staff to guide him.  
  
"Dende... you have summoned me?" the Super Namek said with a respectable tone. The young Namek, whose new Kami clothing dragged along the marble- tiled ground of the lookout.  
  
"Piccolo... I have learned from Mister PoPo that my predecessor the former guardian had fused himself within your body, you are the sole carrier of the knowledge of all the enemies that both you and the others have faced for many years now."  
  
"The spirit of...Kami exists within me, but what is it that you ask of me Dende?" Piccolo said to the young guardian.  
  
"I need to learn of the threat of Garlic Junior." Piccolo stood in awe as the young Namek's request echoed through his mind. The conscious that had become Kami, echoed in his mind..... as the vision of the former guardian being weakened by the former guardians as him and Mister PoPo tried to purify the Earth from the Blackwater mist, that turned friends against one another. He remembered how many times during that melee he felt that his own mere existance had faded because of Kami being weakened to the point of death by the former guardians.  
  
Piccolo looked at the young guardian with solace, which turned into anger, Piccolo gritted his teeth with anger, "Garlic.... Junior, the demon who would have been the next guardian if Kami, whom I was connected to had not succeeded the former guardian. He was banished to the Dead Zone, a world of torture, a world of unspeakable horror, for eternity. Kami, and your friend Gohan had placed the demonseed into that world many times, but he always seemed to escape."  
  
Dende took a deep breath, as Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulder, " I fear that he has once again......escaped...."  
  
Piccolo stood in sheer terror, his eyes bulged in horror, as the impact of those words hit the Super Namek, "What?! That's....impossible.... he was banished back to the Dead Zone!!!!!"  
  
"This demon I fear has escaped, but he is not on this Earth... I feel a strange energy amongst this world...one that has never been on this world before.." Piccolo stood in shock, as Mister PoPo began to nervously quiver, and cry silently. Dende remained ever focused on the Earth, watching for any change, but still he felt something was wrong.  
  
'So Garlic Junior, once again I shall face you,..... it would be an honor to face you once again........' Piccolo thought to himself, as he began to become as focused as Dende on the Planet Earth.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Epilogue to Episode II  
  
---------------------  
  
As Garlic Junior is now on Earth, Piccolo and Dende remain steadfast on the Lookout, waiting, as the unsuspecting Earth waits for the chaos to begin. What new terror will Garlic Junior, and his new companions unleash? Find out on the next Episode of the Dark Krypton Saga. 


End file.
